The Prince of Egypt/Transcript
lines *'Men': ''singing Mud! Sand! Water! Straw! Faster! Mud, and lift! Sand, and pull! Water, and raise up! Straw! *'Rameses': Faster! *'Men': singing With the sting of the whip, on my shoulder! *''whip cracks the man *'Men': singing With the salt of my sweat on my brow! Elohim, God on high, can you hear your people cry? Help us now! This dark hour! Deliever us! Hear our call, deliver us! Lord of all remember us here in this burning sand! Deliver us, there's a land you promised us! Deliver us to the promised land! *''guards run *'Yocheved': singing Yal-di ha-tov veh ha-rach, al ti-ra veh al tif-cha-d. My son I have nothing I can give. But this chance that you may live. I pray we'll meet again. If he will deliever us. *'Men': singing Deliver us, hear our prayer! Deliver us from despair these years of slavery! Grow too cruel to stand! Deliver us, there's a land you promised us! Deliver us out of bondage and deliver us to the promised land! *''all walk to a river, then Young Miriam puts the basket down, then opening a top *'Yocheved': singing Hush now, my baby, be still, love don't cry. Sleep as you're rocked by the stream. Sleep and remember my last lullaby. So I'll be with you when you dream. the baby, then closing the top, then she continues singing River, oh, river, flow gently for me. Such precious cargo, you bear. Do you know somewhere he can live free? River, deliver him there. starts vocalizing, then looking at a basket in the river, then the monkeys look at a basket, by fish, birds, crocodile, hippos, with the basket flowing, then running while gasping, then the men carry a basket by fish, then the basket continues flowing, then running, then then rowing by paddles with the basket, gasping, then the basket continues flowing, then the basket flows by geese, then picking a flower, then putting him down, then Young Miriam looks at Queen Taya opening a top, looking at Baby Moses *'Young Miriam': singing Brother, you're safe now and safe may you stay, for I have a prayer just for you. Grow, baby brother, come back someday. Come and deliver us too. *''Taya pets the baby *'Rameses' Son': Mommy! *'Queen Taya': Come, Rameses. We will show Pharaoh your new baby brother, Moses. *'Men': singing Deliver us send a shepherd to shepherd us and deliver us to the promised land! Deliver us to the promised land! *'Yocheved': singing Deliver us! *''both go chariot racing by opening a door *'Young Moses': Ha, ha! Faster, you beasts! You run like mules. *''both continue racing *'Young Moses': Hey, Rameses, how'd you like your face carved on a wall? *'Rameses': Someday, yes. *'Young Moses': How about now? Rameses by screeching the wheel on the wall *'Rameses': You almost killed me! *'Young Moses': Oh, come on. Where's your sense of fun? *'Rameses': Oh, it's fun you want? the horses back, then Moses pulls the horses back, then Rameses runs down by a hill Ohh. Moses? *''runs over Rameses, then they both continue racing, then the table vibrates, then breaking a table, then racing down the stairs *'Rameses': Come on, Moses. Admit it. You've always looked up to me. *'Moses': Yes, but it's not much of a view. laughing Hyah! Whoo! piece lands on the horses, then pulling back *'Man': Hey! *'Rameses': Second born, second place. Not for long. *''both continue racing, then racing up the stairs, then the wood floor begins falling down, then turning left, then breaking the wood, then the pait falls down, then the ladder falls down, then drawing a mouth at the bottom of the nose, then the wood breaks the nose by falling into the wood, then they run like a helter skelter, then the nose falls closer to Moses *'Young Moses': Jump! jumps away from the wooden floor, breaking it completely, then they run on top, then they laughing, then they slide down by the men with Hotep and Huy, knocking everybody over, then they slide down by sand like wave of water, then they jump off *'Rameses': You don't think we'll get in trouble for this, do you? *'Young Moses': No, not a chance. *'Pharaoh': a cane Why do the gods torment me with such reckless, destructive, blasphemous sons? *'Rameses': Father, hear what I... *'Pharaoh': Be still! Pharaoh speaks. I seek to build an empire, and your only thought is to amuse yourselves, by tearing it down. Have I taught you nothing? *'Hotep': You mustn't be so hard on yourself, Your Majesty. You're an excellent teacher. *'Huy': It's not your fault your sons learned nothing. *'Hotep': They learned blasphemy. *'Huy': True. *'Young Moses': Father, the fault is mine. I goaded Rameses on, and so I am responsible. *'Pharaoh': Hmm. Responsible. Do you know the meaning of that word, Rameses? *'Rameses': I understand, Father. *'Pharaoh': And do you understand the task for which your birth has destined you? The ancient traditions. When I pass into the next world, then you will be the morning and evening star. *'Rameses': One damage temple does not destroy centuries of tradition. *'Pharaoh': But one weak link can break the chain of a mighty dynasty! *''Taya walks to Pharaoh *'Pharaoh': sighing You have my leave to go. *'Rameses': Father. away *'Young Moses': Father? You know it was really my fault. Must yoy be so hard on him? *'Pharaoh': Moses, you will never have to carry a burden like the crown I will pass to Rameses. He must not allow himself to be lwd astray, not even by you, my son. *'Young Moses': All he cares about is... is your approval. I know he will live up to your expectations. He only needs the opportunity. *'Pharaoh': Maybe. Maybe so. Go now. I shall see you both tonight. *'Young Moses': away, then he starts whistling Well, that went well. *'Rameses': Just go away. *'Young Moses': Could have been worse. *'Rameses': "The weak link in the chain." That's what he called me. *'Young Moses': then continues sewing Well, you are rather pathetic. *'Rameses': Irresponsible, ignorant of the traditions. He pratically accused me of bringing down the dynasty. *'Young Moses': Yeah, I can see it now. There go the pyramids! laughing *'Rameses': down You can laugh about it. *'Young Moses': Statues cracking and toppling over. The Nile drying up. Single-handedly, you will manage to bring the greatest kingdom on earth to ruin. *'Rameses': Tell me this, Moses. Tell me this. Why is it that every time you start something, I'm the one who ends up in trouble? *''bag falls on Hotep and Huy *'Hotep': Ah, man! Oh. Ah, it's Rameses. You're in trouble, young man. *'Huy': Rames, get down here! I think owe us an apology. *'Hotep': Oh, my new thing! I am so upset! *'Young Moses': You might as well. *'Huy': You'll pay for this. *'Hotep': We're gonna tell the Pharaoh! *''dumps the water on Hotep and Huy *'Hotep': Oh, look at me. I'm drenched again. *'Young Moses': Hey. I figured it out. You know what your problem is, Rameses? *'Rameses': What? *'Young Moses': You care too much. *'Rameses': And your problem is, you don't care at all. the wig *'Young Moses': Oh, in that case, I suppose you care a lot more than I do that we're late for the banquet, for example. *''all run *'Rameses': I'm done for. Father will kill me. *'Young Moses': Don't worry. Nobody will even notice us coming in. *''both get out, then the crowd cheer *'Rameses': "Nobody will even notice." *'Queen Taya': to Rameses and Moses Ah, the young princes. *''all hug *'Queen Taya': Rameses, you were just named prince regent. You are now responsible for overseeing all the temples. I suggest you get over there, and thank your father. *'Queen Taya': Apparently, Moses, someone thought he just needed the opportunity. *'Young Moses': My Lord Pharaoh. I propose that the high priests offer tribute to their new regent. *'Pharaoh': An excellent idea. Hotep! Huy! *'Hotep': Huy. *'Huy': Hmm? *'Hotep': The Midian girl. *'Huy': That's a good idea! *'Hotep': Go get her. By the power of Ra, we present for your delecation and delight, an exotic apparition stolen from a faraway land. *''camel appears by Tzipporah *'Hotep': We offer you this delicate desert flower. Tzipporah out of the camel *'Rameses': Let us inspect this desert flower. *''chomps at Rameses *'Rameses': More like a desert cobra. *'Young Moses': Tzipporah, laughing Not much of a snake charmer, are you? *'Rameses': Young Moses That's why I giver her to you. *'Young Moses': No, that's generous, but... *'Tzipporah': I won't be given to anyone. Especially an arrogant, pampered palace brat! *'Rameses': chuckling Are you going to let her talk to you like that? *'Young Moses': You will show the proper respect for a prince of Egypt. *'Tzipporah': But I am showing you all the respect you deserve none! whip cracking by fighting *'Young Moses': No. Wait! Be still. *'Tzipporah': Untie this rope! I demand you set me free! *'Young Moses': Be still. *'Tzipporah': Let go! *'Young Moses': As you wish. go of the rope, then falling backwards in the water, then the crowd laugh *'Rameses': laughing You there! Have her dried off, and sent to Prince Moses' chambers. If it pleases you, Father, my first act as regent, is to appoint Moses, as royal chief architect. *''crowd cheer, then Rameses walks away with Tzipporah, being wet, then Young Moses opens the doors *'Young Moses': Well, right. the curtain to Huy, being tied up, gasping, then muffled speaking, by the dogs wuffled whining, then gasping, then running while looking down at Tzipporah walking away with a camel *'Tzipporah': Shh. Come on. *'Young Moses': down, then looking at the people walking away Guards. *'Both': Prince Moses. *'Young Moses': Uh, there's a-a man tied up in my room. Well, look into it. *'Both': Right away, sire. *''walks away by looking at a camel with Tzipporah, then walking up *'Miriam': Please, I need water. I have a long journey ahead of me. May God protect you. Thank you. *'Tzipporah': Hut-hut. *''Moses runs by looking at the camel walking away with Tzipporah, then breaking a glass *'Miriam': Oh. Oh, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I... Oh, please forgive me. I... I didn't expect to see you here, of all places, at-at-at our door. Mmm, at last! *'Young Moses': chuckling At last? *'Miriam': Didn't I tell you, Aaron? I knew he would return to us when he was ready. *'Aaron': Miriam, do you want us flogged? *'Miriam': I knew you cared about our freedom. *'Aaron': Miriam! *'Young Moses': Freedom? Why would I care about that? *'Miriam': Because you're... Well, you're our brother. *'Young Moses': What? *'Miriam': Be... sighing They never told you? *'Young Moses': Who never told me what? *'Miriam': But you're here. You must know. *'Young Moses': Be careful, slave! *'Aaron': Miriam Oh, my good prince. Um, she's-she's exhausted from the day's work. Uh, not that it was too much. We... We quite enjoyed it. But-but she's confused and knows not to whom she speaks. *'Miriam': I know to whom I speak, Aaron. I know who you are. And you are not a prince of Egypt. *'Aaron': Miriam. *'Young Moses': What did you say? *'Aaron': Your Highness, pay her no heed. C-come, Miriam. May I discuss something with you? *'Miriam': No, Aaron. No! Please, Moses, you must believe! *'Aaron': That's enough. *'Miriam': You were born of my mother, Yocheved. *'Aaron': Stop it. *'Miriam': You are our brother! *'Young Moses': Now you go too far. You shall be punished. *'Aaron': No! Please, uh, Your Highness. She's ill. She's very ill. We beg your forgiveness. Please, Miriam, let us go. *'Miriam': No, Aaron. Our mother set you adrift in a basket to save your life! *'Young Moses': Save my life? From who? *'Miriam': Ask the man that you call "Father." *'Young Moses': How dare you? *'Miriam': God saved you to be our deliverer. *'Young Moses': Enough of this. *'Miriam': And you are, Moses. You are the deliverer. *'Young Moses': Miriam I said, enough! You will regret this night. away by Miriam *'Miriam': singing Hush now, my baby, be still, love don't cry. Sleep as you're rocked by the stream. Sleep and remember my last lullaby. So I'll be with you when you dream. tears in her eyes, then Moses runs away, by tripping the man *'Man': Did you see him? It's Moses. *'Young Moses': running away, then looking at the temple, then he continues running away, then singing Gleaming in the moonlight, cool and clean and all I've ever known. All I ever wanted. Sweet perfumes of incense, and graceful rooms of alabaster stone. All I ever wanted. This is my home. With my father mother, brother. Oh, so noble oh, so strong. Now I am home, here among my trappings and belongings, I belong. And if anybody doubts it, they couldn't be more wrong. I am a sovereign prince of Egypt. A son of the proud history that's shown etched on every wall. Surely this is all I ever wanted. All I ever wanted. All I ever wanted. *''closes the eyes, then opening the eyes on the wall by looking around, then Pharaoh points at Young Moses, then the guards run at Young Moses, running away by a bush, then the guards continue running on a wall, by a woman laying down the stairs, then putting hands out, then knocking the woman, then grabbing a baby, then they take Miriam and the baby, then looking at the guards taking the baby by Miriam, then they all run, by the guards running up the stairs, then the guards run at the wall, the they all walk on the ceiling and the wall, then running up to Miriam and the baby, then putting a basket down, then opening the bushes, then putting a baby in the basket, then closing the top, then flowing on the river, then putting a tear drop, then the guards run at Young Moses, then falling down with babies and crocodiles, then the shadow appears, then getting up, then laying at the wall, then grabbing a torch, looking around, and a wall, then walking in the walls, then gasping at Pharaoh pointing at the baby, with the babies in the water by crocodiles, then putting the torch down'' *'Pharaoh': The Hebrews grew too numerous. They might have risen against us. *'Young Moses': Pharaoh Father, tell me you didn't do this. *'Pharaoh': Moses, sometimes, for the greater good, sacrifices must be made. *'Young Moses': up, then putting a hand on the baby Sacrifices? *'Pharaoh': Oh, my son. They were only slaves. *''walks backward, then running away, then sitting down, looking at the geese *'Queen Taya': Moses? *'Young Moses': Is this where you found me? *'Queen Taya': Moses, please try to understand. *'Young Moses': So... So everything I thought, everything I am, is a lie. *'Queen Taya': No. You are our son, and we love you. *'Young Moses': Why did you choose me? *'Queen Taya': We didn't, Moses. The gods did. down the stairs, then sitting down, then singing This is your home, my son, here the river brought you, and it's here the river meant to be your home. Now you know the truth, love. Now forget and be content, when the gods send you a blessing, you don't ask why it was sent. *''both hug *'Rameses': scrolls down Last night, the gods granted me a vision. I'm not merely going to restore this temple, I will make it more grand, more splendid than any other one in Egypt. *''slave whip cracks the man's butt, then walking up, then the men continue pulling, then bringing a bag, then the men continue pulling, then knocking the man *'Man': Get up! cracks the bag *''walks away by knocking the man *'Rameses': Moses! Look. Fate has turned our little misadventure into a great opportunity. *''both walk *'Guard': Get up, old man! *'Man': Father will be so pleased... *'Guard': Put your back into it! Faster! *''continues chopping *'Rameses': This is just the beginning. A gateway will open to an entire new city of white limestone, more dazzling than the sun. And here, a statue of Hapi. *'Guard': cracks the man I said, hurry! *'Rameses': ...two great column halls. *'Miriam': Stop it! Somebody's got to stop this! *'Aaron': There's nothing we can do. *''guard whip cracks the man, then running by looking at a man with a whip crack hitting him *'Young Moses': quietly Stop it. louder Stop. Stop it! Leave that man alone! *'Rameses': Moses! *''attacks the guard by falling down, breaking the wood *'Rameses': Out of my way. Out of my way. Move! Who did this? *'Man': Up there! It's him. Up there. *''pants, then looking at the men, gasping, then running away *'Miriam': Moses! *''continues running away, then rolling down, then Rameses grabs Moses *'Rameses': Moses, what's going on? Moses! *''continues running away *'Rameses': Moses! Moses! *'Young Moses': Let me go! *'Rameses': No, wait. *'Young Moses': You saw what happened. I just killed a man. *'Rameses': We can take care of that. I will make it so ot never happened. Nothing you can say can change what I've done. *'Rameses': I am Egypt, the morning and the evening star. If I say day is night, it will be written, and you will be what I say you are. I say you are innocent. *'Young Moses': What you say does not matter. You don't understand. I can't stay here any longer. *'Rameses': Moses! *'Young Moses': No! All I've ever known to be true is a lie. I'm not who you think I am. *'Rameses': What are you talking about? *'Young Moses': Go ask the man I once called "Father." away *'Rameses': Moses? Please. *'Young Moses': Rameses Good-bye, brother. away *'Rameses': Moses! Moses! *''continues running away, by desert, then walking down, by wind, canyon, on top, then crawling, by rocks, sun, then tripping on the ground, ripping a sandal, then grabbing the sandal, being torn, throwing away, then taking the necklace off, then taking the rings off, looking at the ring, then putting the ring back on, then taking the wig off, then throwing the wig on the ground by the wind on Moses, with the hair on top of the desert, with the camel walking under Young Moses, then sniffing, then grabbing the head, biting the hair, then spitting at Young Moses, with the camel walking away, shaking the bag *'Young Moses': out of the desert wind Hey, wait. Please. him on the ground, then he continues dragging on the ground, by sheep, then hitting by a well, then putting the face in the water, all wet, then the sheep spits water out *'Girl': What are you doing? Help! Let our sheep drink! Leave us alone! Get away! Stop it! My father's the high priest of Midian. You're going to be in big trouble. *'Young Moses': Hey, you. Aren't these your camels? Hut-hut! *'Man': No, no! No, no! both run to get the camels Wait! Wait, stop! *''lays on the ground, then falling in the well, then they all get Young Moses back up *'Tzipporah': What are you girls doing? *'Boy': We're trying to get the funny man out of the well. *'Tzipporah': Trying to get the funny man out of the well. Well, that's one I've never heard before. gasping Oh, my. Oh, uh, don't worry down there! Uh, we'll get you out. Hold on! *''all pull Young Moses back up *'Tzipporah': You. *'Young Moses': Huh? *'Tzipporah': go of the well, falling in Mm-hmm. away *'Girl': That's why papa says she'll never get married. *''all wash Young Moses *'Young Moses': You don't have to do this. Ladies, please, I'm really... I'm really quite... No, not there, please. laughing That tickles. Ladies, you've cleaned every inch of me. Whoa, I... I was wrong. *''kids laugh *'Jethro': Let me through. Let me through. I want to see him. Ah! You are most welcome. Young Moses You should not be a stranger in this land. You have been sent as a blessing. And, tonight, you shall be my honored guest. away, laughing *'Tzipporah': My father, Jethro, high priest of Midian. *''walks outside of the tent, then looking at a fire *'Girl': Psst. Sit with me. *'Young Moses': Um, all right. down, then taking an orange *'Girl': Psst. Not yet. *'Young Moses': Oh, sorry. *'Jethro': My children, let us give thanks for this bountiful food. the boy And let us also give thanks for the presence of this brave, young man whom we here tonight. *''all clap *'Young Moses': Please, sir, I wish you wouldn't. I've done nothing in my life worth honoring. *'Jethro': First, you rescue Tzipporah from Egypt, then you defend my younger daughters from brigands. You think that is nothing? It seems you do not know what is worthy of honor. singing A single thread in a tapestry though its color brightly shine can never see its purpose in a pattern of the grand design, and the stone that that sits on the very top of the mountain's mighty face. Does it think it's more important than the stones that form the base? So how can you see what your life is worth or where your value lies. You can never see through the eyes of man. You must look at your life, look at your life through heaven's eyes. *'Crowd': singing La-la-la-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la. La, la-la-la-la-la-la. La-la-la-la-la-la. Lai-lai-lai, lai-lai-lai-lai, lai-lai-lai, lai-lai-la. *'Girl': Dance with me. *'Young Moses': No, I don't know how. *''the children, then clapping to the dancing beat, then they all pull up a tent *'Jethro': singing A lake of gold in the desert sand is less than a cool, fresh spring, and to one lost sheep a shepherd boy is greater than the richest king. If a man lose everything he knows has he truly lost his worth, or is it the beginning of a new and brighter birth? So how do you measure the worth of a man in wealth or strength or size? In how much he gained or how much he gave? The answer will come, the answer will come to him who tries, to look at his life through heaven's eyes! And that's why we share all we have with you, though there's little to be found. When all you've got is nothing, there's a lot to go around. No life can escape being blown out by the winds of change and chance. And though you never know all the steps. *'Tzipporah': Dance with me. *'Moses': No, I... No. No! *'Jethro': singing You must learn to join the dance. You must learn to join the dance! *'Crowd': singing La-la-la, lee-lai-lai-lai. Lai-lai-lai-lai, lai-lai-lai-lai. Lai-lai-lai-lai, lee-lai-lai, lai-lai-lai-lai, lai-lai-lai. Lai-lai-lai-lai, lee-lai-lai, lai-lai-lai-lai, lai-lai-lai. Lai-lai-lai-lai, lee-lai-lai, lai-lai-lai-lai-lai-lai-lai! Lai-lai-lai-lai, lee-lai-lai, lai-lai-lai-lai, lai-lai-lai! Lai-lai-lai-lai, lee-lai-lai, lai-lai-lai-lai-lai! So how do you judge what a man is worth by what he builds or buys, you can never see with your eyes on earth! Look through heaven's eyes! Look at your life! Look at your life! Look at your life through heaven's eyes! *'Moses': Tzipporah, then kissing Tzipporah I love you. up, then walking away, then opening a curtain, looking at the sky by the sheep, then inhaling, then walking by the sheep, then petting the sheep, then the sheep runs away, then sighing, then walking up It's too early for this. walks inside a cave by God, then looking at it, then getting down by God, then touching the fire, holding a stick, then the head touches a fire *'God': Moses. Moses. Moses. Moses. *'Moses': Here I am. *'God': Take the sandals from your feet, for the place on which you stand is holy ground. *''rocks roll away *'Moses': Who are you? *'God': echoing I am that I am. *'Moses': I don't understand. *'God': I am the God of your ancestors, Abraham, Isaac and Jacob. *''drops the stick *'Miriam': You were born of my mother, Yocheved. You are our brother. *'Moses': the sandals What do you want with me? *'God': I have seen the oppression of my people in Egypt, and have heard their cry. *'Young Moses': Stop it! Leave that man alone! *'God': So I have come down to deliver them out of slavery, and bring them to a good land, a land flowing with milk and honey. And so, unto Pharaoh, I shall send you. *'Moses': Me? Wh-who am I to lead these people? They'll never believe me. They won't even listen. *'God': I shall teach you what to say. *'Young Moses': Let my people go! *'Moses': But I was their enemy. I was the prince of Egypt, the son of a man who slaughtered their children. You've... You've chosen the wrong messenger. H-how can I even speak to these people? *'God': Who made man's mouth? Who made the deaf, the mute, the seeing or the blind? Did not I? Now go! *''pants *'Gods': Oh, Moses, I shall be with you when you go to the king of Egypt. But Pharaoh will not listen. So I will stretch out my hand, and smite Egypt with all my wonders. Take the staff in your hand, Moses. With it, you shall do my wonders. I shall be with you, Moses. Moses. Moses. *''looks at a stick, then grabbing a stick, then standing up, by looking at the leaves falling down, then the sheep runs, then looking at a village, then running by Tzipporah, then dancing with Tzipproah with scenes with no dialogue, then hugging, then showing a feet, then grabbing a stick, then walking around, then back to dialogue *'Tzipporah': But, Moses, you are just one man. *'Moses': Tzipporah, please. sighing Look at your family. *''all chatter *'Moses': They are free. They have a future. They have hopes and dreams, and the promise of a life with dignity. That is what I want for my people. And that is why I must do the task that God has given me. *''people walk with the sheep, then they hug *'Tzipporah': I'm coming with you. *''all wave with the camel walking by Moses and Tzipporah, by desert, buildings, then the men push, with the camel walking with Moses and Tzipporah, then laying on the ground, then grabbing the boy, then the men walk away, the the guards walk inside, by the men, then they all lay down, then Rameses puts his hand up *'Moses': Rameses. *'Rameses': Moses? Is it really? *''both nod, then Rameses walks down the stairs by Moses and Tzipporah *'Rameses': Moses Moses! *'Moses': Rameses! *'Rameses': Where have you been? I took you for dead. *''both laugh *'Rameses': Look at you! *'Moses': Pharaoh. *'Rameses': Well, look at you. What on earth are you dressed as? *'Moses': Oh, Rameses, it's so good to see you. *'Hotep': Excuse me, Your Majesty. We are compelled to remind you this man committed a serious crime against the gods. *'Huy': We are loathe to bring it up, mind you. *'Hotep': The law clearly states the punishment for such a crime... *'Huy': Death! We hesitate to say it. *'Rameses': Be still. Pharaoh speaks. I am the morning and the evening star. Category:Transcripts Category:Bible Transcripts